custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wonder Pets' 3rd Movie (SuperMalechi's version)
The Wonder Pets' 3rd Movie (known as The Wonder Pets: Modern Mayhem) is a American children's musical photo-puppetry animated film. It was released in theaters in November 14, 1999, based on the Nick Jr show "The Wonder Pets". This film was distributed by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Little Airplane Productions. Plot The film begins as we see a lion named Geek Guy, robbing all of Denver Bank's money in 1978, until he is caught by the police dogs. He runs off into a Breakfast Buy and runs into a computer on accident, causing another computer on a higher shelf to fall onto it on its display and create a portal to the Internet. Geek Guy walks into the portal and finds himself in a city, only to be caught be the Internet Police and thrown in Internet Jail. He falls out of a tube into a prison cell where another prisoner, Brad the Tiger is. He quickly becomes friends with Geek Guy, who makes him his accomplice. 18 years later, during summer break, in at the school playground, Tuck and Ming Ming are bored with nothing to do, until Linny comes up with an idea to make a Go!Animate video where Eric gets grounded for getting chubby at McDonald's. Once the Wonder Pets go in the classroom, they put the USB in the computer onto the video camera, and Linny opens up BlueTube to upload it, by the time Ollie hops from his warren. However during uploading, their computer freezes and shuts down, and it also shuts off the power in the room. But after a few seconds, the computer has a blinding white flash that begins to suck up random things in the classroom. Linny and Tuck hide under the table, while Ming Ming and Ollie try to escape, but fail and get sucked in. They end up in the internet and check out lots of sites including the Go!Animate site, the Ivona site, and even the Super Mario site, only to find Bowser emerging from the picture, which he threatens to get them, and he begins to chase Ming Ming and Ollie. Meanwhile, Linny and Tuck see that Ollie and Ming Ming are sucked in the computer and go to look for them. They arrive at the site of Wikipedia and check out things such as cars, trucks and books. Then they go to the text-to-speech site (different from the Ivona site) and test the text to speech voices, like Kate, Julie and Paul. Linny says that Julie is the best. After that, they go to the site about railroads and check out lots of trains such ad steam engines and Diesel engines. While Linny and Tuck's search for their friends, Ming Ming and Ollie are still chased by Bowser and accidentally sit on the a arial that clicks on the eBay site, and they end up in there. They check out lots of stuff such as video tapes, video games, toys and books. Cast *Sofie Zamchick as Linny the Guniea Pig *Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck *Dancia Lee as Ming Ming Duckling *Lucien Douglas as Ollie the Bunny *Scott Burns as King Bowser Koopa Notes *Linny has her Season 2 voice and design. *Tuck has his Season 1 voice and design. *Ming Ming has her Season 1 voice and design. *The Linny voice is a mix of the ones from "Save the Skunk", except she has her more kind voice, and "Back to Kalmazoo". *The musical arrangements from "Honey I Shrunk the Kids" are used. *When Ming Ming and Ollie scream as they get sucked into the computer, Ming Ming's scream is the same scream from "Here's Ollie" (when Ollie still can't sleep) and Ollie's scream is the same as Patrick's first scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Lucien Douglas' Late 1998-2000 voice. Barney comes to life Transcript taken from the Custom Late 1990 Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Play Along with Barney" released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on Saturday, September 1, 1990 (used as a special feature on the 1999 DVD) SuperMalechi will add more words for this transcript right now. *(a sound of Barney's whistle on the Barney doll is heard) *Tina: What is that?! *Luci *Jason: *Derek: *Jeffery: *Adam: *Heidi: *Howie: *Rupert: *Samantha: *Kathy: *Shawn: *Min: *Amy: *Michael: *Kids: *(Barney comes to life, and the Late 1990-Early-Mid 1992 Backyard Friends/Season 1 Barney costume and voice appears as it first appears) *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: That's me! Hi kids! *(they all hugged Barney) *Barney: Nice to see you! *Amy: *Barney: You're right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because And Also my head got changed into a bit of triangle-square my eyes got a bit smaller my nose got a lot short, my mouth got more thin circled, the color of my tongue is black instead of red, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got a bit darker, my tail got a bit curlier, and It got more stronger instead of thinner, my arms got a bit shorter, my hands got more stronger, my green tummy got more of a square my knees got a bit stronger my legs got a bit chubbier, my feet got a bit more squarer instead of a bit triangle, and My yellow toes got And now I have a low pitched instead of lower-pitched, and my voice went up to 2, which it was Pitch 5. *Amy: And you look more better. *Barney: I am. So, What are you been doing here? *Michael: *Barney: Category:1999 episodes Category:1999 Home Videos Category:Wonder Pets Episodes